Kingdom Ed: The Beginning
Kingdom Ed: The Beginning is a fanfic written by BNVshark123 on fanfiction.net. While the first 15 chapters loosely follow the plot of Kingdom Hearts, many twists begin to help shape the story until eventually, while keeping the same worlds from the Kingdom Hearts game, it begins to dive deep into its own myths and secrets. BNVshark is currently planning on rewriting the first 15 chapters, which as the author has openly stated were "Horrible, horrible reminders of when I first started writing." Characters Eddy- One of the Keyblade wielders, although he's still a beginner, he has managed to become an accomplished fighter, as seen from his fight with Leon. Eventaully coins the phrase "Dream Team" to describe the team of himself, Ed, Double D, Nazz, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toph, Bouquet and Jasmine. Edd- A magic user, while still a relatively new mage, he has slowly started to use more advanced spells, so far he is capable of using the level 2 variations of spell, but usually refrains from using them as they drain much of his magic power Ed- A shield user, easily the physically strongest member of the Dream Team. Although he hasn't had any tough fights yet, it is implied that like his two friends, he too has hidden potential. Nazz- Of the Monk class, generally fights with punches and kicks but is still a powerful and important member of the team. It is discovered during the Wonderland Arc that her mother used to be the queen on Wonderland, making her a princess. Also implied to have a crush on Eddy and Sora. Sora- Another Keyblade user, also a beginner. Came from the now destroyed Destiny Islands. On the return visit to Traverse Town he was finally reunited with his friend, Riku. However he vanished soon afterward. Donald- The Court Wizard of Disney Castle, On a journey with Goofy to find the King. An advanced Magic User. Was also a big help in the fight against Clayton. Goofy- A Knight from Disney Castle. Always worries about his friends. Bouquet - A waitress from Traverse Town. She saw Eddy and the others fighthing the Grand armor, who told Eddy he should fight to and not run away, only ending up the situation of him touching her bosom. After Traverse Town was attack by the Blue ship, she made an escape on the Gummi ship (or sneak in with the help of her ability to turn invisible) until she was discover by the gang in Olympus Coliseum and later on is join the group. She's mostly useless in fight, and would turn invisible and run off somewhere until the fight is over. Bouquet is from the anime Blue Dragon. Toph- A blind Earth mage (Or in the rightful name: Earth Bender) that can control the earth beneth her. She was the champion of the Coliseum tournament by usuing her alter ago the Blind Bandit. She asked Phil to let the gang join the tournament. After helping the gang defeat Hades, she's joins the group and become one of the strongest warriors in the team. Poo-Poo - A Moogle that Ed received back in Wonderland after answering corrcetly all questions of the Cheshire cat. Poo-Poo was first hatch from his egg in deep Jungle, later when Clayton shot it. Poo-Poo saved the gang by using a dazzling light that staned him for short time. Poo-Poo also convinced Kurchak and the gorillas to assist the gang by getting rid of Clayton who's responsible to half of the gorillas tribe being killed. Like Bouquet he isn't much of a fighter, and would most likely hide somewhere when there's trouble. Plot Cul-De-Sac Arc: Chapters 1-2 After failing to complete an assignment, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Nazz are forced to walk to the Library to meet with their teacher to write a new one. Along the way, Eddy gets Kevin infuriated which causes Nazz to Punch him in the face, making the boy run away ashamed. Later, Eddy maked the foursome walk through a path through the woods which Eddy claims is a shortcut. After walking a while they eventually run into a small fortress, walking inside reveals that there are three treasure chests, one for Double D, Nazz and Ed, giving them a Staff, a pair of Gloves and a shield respectively. After going through a secret door, Eddy manages to pull a blade out from a boulder. The Blade, looks almost like a key which prompts Nazz to ask Eddy to open up a door that had arrived when Eddy pulled the key, he opens it, only for he and his friends to get sucked inside, leaving the fate of the others in the Cul-De-Sac unknown. Traverse Town Arc: Chapters 3-11 Once Eddy regains consciousness, he finds that he is all alone in a strange new town without his friends. After wondering into a shop, he runs into Nazz who is hanging out with a strange boy by the name of Drake. After telling Eddy how she was saved by him they both leave, leaving the boy to summon a couple of heartless to "... go after the girl." Later on, Double D is shown looking for his friends as well. After searching for hours, he runs into a boy with a key that is nearly identical to Eddy's, named Sora. They decide to work together. Right after leaving that particular district, Eddy and Nazz walk in. After a confrontation with Yuffie, who manages to defeat the pair with relative ease, she begins to carry them off to an unknown place. After passing Ed, who calls her names and fails to realize the beaten Eddy and Nazz on her shoulders, Eddy wakes up and begins to fight the ninja again. After a clever use of "The El Mongo Stink Bomb" he defeats her and, carrying Nazz in tow, runs to the Third District where he saw Ed run off into with two strangers, Donald and Goofy. Passing through the door, the entire group (Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Sora, Donald, and Goofy) collides and are all forced to fight a large heartless known as the Guard Armor. After dispatching of it. A man named Leon comes through and congratulates them on their victory, then forces Yuffie to pay for lunch. At the diner, they meet a waitress named Bouquet who takes a liking to Eddy, causing Nazz to get jealous. The next day, everyone is preparing to get ready for the voyage to other worlds. Eddy is tasked with buying food, although he instead uses his entire 10,000 munny allowance to buy Jawbreakers instead. Soon, an army of Heartless attacks, and the party is forced to leave the world early, all beginning their search for the cause of the Heartless. Spells Fire: Summons a small ball of flame to hit the enemy, easy for beginner mages to use. Known users: Donald, Leon, Double D Blizzard: A small block of ice materializes infront of the user, can also be converted into a chilling wind. Known users: Donald, Double D Thunder: A lone bolt of lightning strikes the opponent. Uses alot of magic so its users are forced to use it sparingly. Known users: Donald, Double D Aero Blast: Used by Double D in Deep Jungle to locate his friends. Fires a blast of compressed air, has enough power to knock down a large tree. Known Users: Double D. Cure: A spell used to heal, also capable of mending teared clothes. Known Users: Donald, Double D Smoke/Haze: Used to call either black or white smoke to camofloge yourself from the enemy.. Known users: Double D and Donald respectively. Barrier: Calls a shield of light to protect someone from physical attacks only. Known users: Double D, Donald, and Leon Major Battles (Winners in Bold) Eddy and Nazz vs Yuffie Eddy vs Yuffie Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Sora, Donald, and Goofy '''vs Guard Armor Eddy vs Drake''' Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Sora, Donald and Goofy vs Trick Master Sora, Donald and Goofy '''vs Cerberus '''Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Toph and Bouquet '''vs Hades (Interuppted) Ed, Edd and Goofy vs '''Kevin Eddy and Donald '''vs Clayton Dream Team vs '''Leon Kevin vs''' Rika and Renamon''' Kevin vs Angel Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nazz, Toph and Bouquet vs Shadow King Hippo Category:Fan-Fiction